


Persia

by voksen



Series: WKverse [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Backstory, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the prompt "The sound of silence"</p><p>please forgive the desperately original title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persia

Shuichi knows that the world will never listen to him, has known it for a very long time, even before Kikuno, before Kritiker. He has the name, but he doesn't have the power behind it to make it worth a damn thing.

And at the bottom of it, it's just the power that matters, the lust for it that drives his brother to further atrocities, further ambitions; the scraping for the leftover drops and pieces that makes the trash he uses murder and rob. There's nothing he can do to turn them away from it, no words he can say to them stop his city from going to shit, except - _deny these dark beasts their tomorrows._

It's slow, a drop at a time against the rush of corruption, but one by one the murderers go silent until only his brother is speaking, loudest of all.

The time will come for that, too.


End file.
